someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
What Made Him This Way (Sonic.EXE Prequel)
I've recently been seeing a lot of this "Sonic.exe" stuff floating around the internet. Memes, games meant to try and capture the "creepiness" of it, and even a sequel to the original story. However, people don't know the real truth to it all. No one cares enough to stop and wonder... What happened? What made him this way? Of course I'm referring to Sonic, or what is left of him. I think it's time people know the story behind it all. Let me introduce myself. My name is Cooper, Cooper Fairen. Through a turn of events, I suffered from serious depression, and it has left me emotionless. I'm not saying it to sound cool or "mysterious", it's just the way I am. Throughout my life I didn't have many friends, the occasional acquaintances here and there, but no one that I really had a bond with. This being the case I had to resort to other things to find happiness and joy, and one of the main things was video-games. After being bullied at school, or getting in a fight with my parents, it was always nice to be able to just sit down in the comfort of my own room and get lost in the world of virtually reality. However, it was this same joy, that lead me to find what I found. Since my relationship with my parents wasn't the best, I usually went to my grandfather. He was that one person in my life that I could always confide in and trust. He was the one that got me into video-games, buying me an SNES for Christmas with the classical games, and a Sega for my birthday shortly after that. It was with the Sega, that came what was to be one of my favorite games. Sonic The Hedgehog. I'll skip the details of how much I played the game just for time's sake, but just know there were countless nights of me staying up late playing it. My grandfather knew of a local flea market not far from where he resided. In fact, he would often rent a stand so that maybe he could get rid of some of his old junk. I liked to go with him because it was interesting to me to see what other people had to sell there. Seeing all the crap that people had finally decided to part with. It was this very place, where I received the item that would change my views of the very world we lived in. When I was around 13 years old, gaming had taken its leap. The release of the Ps3 and Xbox 360 had excited me among many other gamers. However, I had transitioned to being a PC gamer before there release. Anyways, I went with my grandfather to the market as usual, and noticed that a stand had been setup next to his. He was selling his old games and consoles that his children had owned before they went off to college. I went over to browse what he had in his bins of old classics, to find a disc. On the disc was written "Sonic.exe", for the price of $5. I asked the man for some details about the disc, since the Sonic series was one of my favorites, and he explained in short, that it was a PC version of the original Sonic The Hedgehog. Skipping the explanation about how his son was also a PC gamer, loved the classic's, etc. I pulled $5 from my pocket and purchased the disc. Even if it was a fraud, it was a cheap price, and the thought of playing Sonic once again got me a little excited. I didn't know about ROM's at this time, since I had become a PC gamer only recently. Once my grandfather was done with his business, he took me home as usual. I walked in, said hi to my mom who was watching the news at the time, and went upstairs to my room. I loaded up my computer and popped the disc into the tray. The disc contained a file with the same name that was written on the disc, "Sonic.exe", with Sonic giving the thumbs up as the icon. Obviously this was the install application, so I went through the motions until the game successfully installed. I booted up the game and was given a hint of joy to see that it did in fact work, the start menu, the music, everything was fine. I pressed enter at the start screen and was a little surprised to see that I was taken to a character selection menu. "Weird. I don't remember the first Sonic game allowing you to select characters.", I thought to myself. However, I decided to dismiss it seeing it was a PC version, and maybe a few modifications had been made to make it more fun to play. Modding was a big thing nowadays after all. I looked at the characters at hand. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and a blackened sprite that I assumed I would have to unlock in order to play. I selected Sonic, and Act 1 of Green Hill zone loaded up. When I was thrown into the game, I heard a yell from the right side of the screen, and a speech bubble popped up that read as "Sonic!". The yell was in Amy Rose's voice. Now this I knew wasn't in the game originally, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing or anything that was worrying either, so once I was given control of Sonic I started speeding off to the right. The level was normal, and I was having a blast playing it. Memories of the old times came back to me as I sped through Act 1, destroying enemies, collecting rings, etc. However, the end of the level was when things really started to change. I reached the area where I should have had the fight with Dr. Eggman, but instead a small cutscene played in front of me. Sonic came upon a wall, and as he approached it he sped up, scaling it fast as usual. He launched over the wall and landed in what looked to be a small city. The theme from the Hydro City levels began to play, and Sonic rushed to what appeared to be a small restaurant. Amy was standing there in her usual garb, but she looked super pissed off. A speech bubble appeared, and in all caps read "YOUR LATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SONIC! THIS IS THE 3RD TIME! WE ARE DONE!", she turned around and stormed off towards the right side of the screen. Sonic's eyes began to water up, and he fell to his knees and started crying. I normally don't feel for anyone or anything, but I felt a tad bit of sadness for Sonic. Granted I didn't know him and Amy were officially a "thing" now, but the scene was a little tear jerking. Sonic was crying for a good 5 minutes before Knuckles appeared from the left, Tails following him. A speech bubble appeared over Knuckles' head which read "Too bad. Build a bridge and get over it. Can't believe your such a cry baby.", then he ran of towards the right side of the screen. Tails walked over to Sonic and crouched down next to him, putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Another speech bubble appeared which read as "I'm sorry Sonic. You'll be ok, I know she meant a lot to you, but everything will be fine. Don't mind Knuckles, he just doesn’t understand.". Tails then exited out of the right side of the screen just as Knuckles did. A speech bubble appeared over Sonic's head finally, which read as "She's gone....and there is nothing I can do to get her back....". Then the screen suddenly went to static for a few seconds. Within those few seconds, I thought to myself. Where did these animations come from? The dialogue as well as most of the sprite sequences were never present in the original game. It was just weird to me I guess. When the static vacated it showed Sonic sitting in the middle of a flat Green Hill Zone, and boy was I surprised. Sonic had really let himself go. His hair was messy, his gloves were dirty, and for a split second it showed his teeth. Green and grimy my god it was nasty. A speech bubble appeared and it read as follows "Everyone's gone...everyone has left me...I have no friends, no family, no meaning. Not even you understand...I can't take it...". Sonic's sprite began to shake like he was about to explode. Just then, a little bird like the ones that come out of Eggman's machines, came flying overhead. It was chirping loudly, and just kept going and going and going. Suddenly, Sonic lost it. An angry yell was heard, and speech bubble appeared which read "Shut up! Just shut up!". By the time I read the text, Sonic jumped up, grabbed the bird and ripped it in two. He dropped the remains and stood there, breathing heavily. A look came across his face, as if he realized what he had just done. A speech bubble appeared reading "Oh my god...what...what have I done?". Another speech bubble followed that one "I'm sorry, oh my god I’m sorry...I feel horrible...I feel...". Sonic stood up and closed his eyes. A sinister smile came across his face. Another speech bubble appeared. "I feel good.". Sonic opened his eyes, and I felt paralyzed at the sight. His eyes were black all except for his pupils, which were now red. What made my stomach turn slightly was when he turned and looked at the screen, his eyes staring right into mine. A speech bubble appeared "No one understands me, no one ever will. Although, that doesn't matter now.". Another bubble followed, and its contents made my blood run cold. "Does it Cooper?". The screen then went back to static. All I could think was "What the hell was going on?", as the static faded once again. When the game came back, it showed the once pretty Green Hill zone now littered with the bodies of dead animals. Even though it was in low rez, the sight was still horrifying. Sonic stood at the end of the bloody massacre, his eyes closed. A speech bubble appeared. "Hello, do you want to play with me?". His eyes opened and he stared at me. Another speech bubble appeared, "Do you even know who I am?". Suddenly Sonic jumped at the screen, and a loud laugh could be heard as a phrase appeared in bloody letters, which read "I AM GOD.". Sonic's head just stayed there, the rest of his body invisible as it was off screen. Then suddenly, Sonic turned his head. From the left of the screen, speech bubbles were appearing that read "Lalala.", as if someone was singing. It was very faint but you could also hear the voice that was chanting the tune. It was Tails. Sonic jumped back to his original spot on the ground, and a speech bubble appeared which read "Round 1.", then Sonic laughed that creepy laugh again. One last bubble appeared that read "Goodbye Cooper." before Sonic snapped his fingers and the game closed. I sat there in silence for a good 5 to 10 minutes just thinking. What just happened? What was I just a witness too? Then a thought popped into my head. Tails. I tried booting the game up again, but every time I tried an error message would just pop up saying "It's not your time." and that stupid laugh would play again. Finally I gave up. I ejected the disc and put it back into its little plastic case, and set it on my desk. The following days I did nothing. I just stayed in my room, only came out when it was time to eat or I had to use the bathroom. During school hours I would just sulk around as usual, no one really paid attention to me anyways. Eventually Saturday rolled around and my grandfather could tell something was up. He offered to go get us ice cream or just go for a joyride so I could talk things out with him. I just declined and sat there in silence for a minute. Finally, I looked up at him and asked if we could go to the market. He said he didn't have anything to sell, but that if it would help me with whatever was going on then of course we could go. When we arrived, I walked up to where the man that sold me the game was. He was there, doing his business. I guess he started going there regularly. I walked up to his stand, pulled the disc from my pocket, put it on his table, and just turned around and walked away. The man said nothing, though from the slight glimpse I got of his face as I turned, I could tell he was a bit surprised. As I was walking away, I heard another customer of his ask "What’s that?" in reference to the disc. The man told him that it was a PC version of the Original Sonic. The kid, got excited and paid for the disc. The man asked "You seem a little too excited. What’s your name?". The kid responded "Names Kyle, and yes. I'm very excited! Thanks Mister!". I muttered under my breath. "Good luck kid..." End. (This is my first attempt at writing a Creepypasta. So any and all feedback would be appreciated. Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoyed what you read!) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story